


In a Verse

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [52]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Multi, Poetry, Warnings will be posted in chapter notes, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: A collection of sports anime poems of varying styles and subjects.





	1. In White — Daichi/Yui

**Author's Note:**

> These poems were written for Sportsfest 2018. I may add some later after all the sportsfest ones are done (there will be a few more to come).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love letter to the DaiYui wedding we all deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good old-fashioned sonnet because when I don't know what to write or how, it's what I default to. XD

She came on wings of white and antique lace,   
On satin clouds that glittered in the light.   
The sun, it streamed its glory on her face,   
His life, his love, his Yui — all in white.

And ev’rybody else did slip away,   
Their promise of forever filled the room.   
A sea of moments waiting to be made,   
A lovely flower ready now to bloom.

Then next to Daichi, Yui came to stand   
To give each other ev’ry thing they are,   
To forge a fruitful future hand in hand,   
To light the way, to each a guiding star.

In life, in death, in breath, in fate, in heart,   
They fly abreast into forever’s start.


	2. As They Fall — Kageyama/Kindaichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is cast away, but the loss is not his alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem is written in the terza rima style, which follows an aba, bcb, cdc, dcd, etc rhyming format. It's also written in iambic pentameter because I'm a hoe for meter.

He hides away the pictures on the wall,   
A photo album riddled with his name,   
Reminding him there’s nothing left at all.

A season ends upon a cloak of shame,   
Its crown an aching burden on his brow,   
The ghost of ‘you and me’ that never came.

It litters empty spaces anyhow,   
Detritus left of things he meant to say,   
The severed pieces strewn all over now.

Again, again, the broken scenes replay,   
Its soundtrack singing ballads of despair,   
Bonds burnt into the ground in just a day.

So scrubbed away the makings of a pair,   
The kingdom’s walls, they crush him as they fall —   
A loss the two of them are damned to share.


	3. Missing Link — Kageyama/Kindaichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're two ships passing in the night, but they run into each other just enough to leave a mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 3. It's freeform, but in fine Me™ fashion, it's still evenly structured.

_ I left and you let me. _

It was over and I did my best not to cry.   
We tore each other down and never said goodbye.   
Our story ended before it even got a chance to start,   
And worst of all is that we’re better off apart.

_ You left and I let you. _

I broke the dam, the river ran us down.   
It washed away the joy and only left the frown.   
The hate, the hurt that still lingered in your eyes   
Told a truth that hurt me more than a thousand lies.

_ I looked over my shoulder and so did you. _

It was hard not to watch you flower and bloom   
In concrete soil that gave you just enough room.   
Apologies stuck in my throat and suffocated me   
As I stay forgotten in the wake of all we’d never be.

_ I still remember, and I hope you do too. _

You would never smile for me again, and that’s okay.   
As long as you’re still able, then it’s better off this way.   
Maybe once you think of me and leave out all the rest,   
You’ll know that you will always have my very best.

_ We pass each other by without a word. _

It lingered on our lips, a love song never sung   
Of a story ended before it ever had begun.   
But every time I heard your name I couldn’t help but think   
How close did we ever get to that single missing link?


	4. Right as Rain — Miyuki Toku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that when he thinks of her, it's always raining?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 4. The included art was lovingly crafted by Hilary/Daiyanerd. It's also available as a [podfic](https://anchor.fm/c-p/episodes/Episode-6-e23v0o), narrated by Team Daiya's gryphongirl.
> 
> Warnings for this include mentions of character death, angst, grief, and dealing with both of them all very badly.

It’s raining again tonight.  
You never can figure out why it’s always raining  
On days like these,  
Your heart melting from the clouds,  
Soaking into the soil —  
Out of sight but clawing at your shoes  
And never letting go.

It’s been years since she was here  
And you think you’ve forgotten her  
Amidst a flurry of sweat and sleep,  
Doused in beer and takeout  
Until you can almost remember  
What it tasted like to kiss her  
At the start of every day.

You almost forget to mark the occasion.  
Or you don’t but wish you had.  
Your son is all grown up now,  
And he barely remembers her.  
Maybe that’s why you work so late  
When he’s home from school —  
He doesn’t know he looks just like her.

It’s been so long since you held her.  
The haunting embrace of rain doesn’t afford you  
Shelter from memories you bury.  
They hurt too much.  
You don’t remember what it’s like to be all right  
And perhaps it’s better that way.  
Ache is her last remaining herald.

 

 


	5. The Moment — Yuuki Tetsuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu thinks about where he's been, where he is, and where he's going. There's only one choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 4.

How does one ask for inspiration to  
Propel oneself up to the highest rung,  
To build a bridge to something great and new  
And songs of triumph waiting to be sung?

I pose my questions to the oldest sage,  
The vast expanse of wisdom overhead,  
Entreat the will to turn another page,  
A future for which I have cried and bled.

I offer up a lifetime worth of scars,  
For they bear witness to the path I lead.  
I contemplate a moment with the stars,   
Their vigil shining bright upon my need.

So with the ever changing greys and blues,  
I contemplate my moment and I choose.


	6. Where do I go from here? — Isashiki Jun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun is at a crossroads of what he's always worked for and what he actually wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 4. The enclosed art was contributed by Hilary/Daiyanerd. This is also available as [a podfic](https://anchor.fm/c-p/episodes/Episode-7-e23vd4), narrated by the lovely gryphongirl of Team Daiya.

A broken dream, a shattered cry  
When childhood dreams lay down and die,   
The future now a tired sigh —   
Where do I go from here?

Do I hold course, stay at my post  
Where might-have-been will haunt me most,   
Efforts that long gave up the ghost —   
Where do I go from here?

There’s no more strikes, there’s no last out,  
There’s no more time to think about   
If I should pick another route —   
Where do I go from here?

I can’t give up, be left behind.  
The life I’ve always had in mind   
Is sometimes cruel and rarely kind —   
It’s where I’ll go from here.


	7. Ode to Tire — Sawamura Eijun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawamura pays homage to his most loyal workout buddy since coming to Seidou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round, based off of the lovely art included in the chapter by Hilary/Daiyanerd.

O Tire, my faithful shadow falls in line   
Behind me ev’ry step along the way,   
A great companion, if I so opine —   
That vulcanized round savior of the day.

I push through sweat and sun and rain with you,   
From dawn to dusk, you never tell me no.   
I run with sometimes one and sometimes two   
Old tires who take me where I need to go.

Touch not my loyal teammate — I will see,   
So I shall etch my name upon thy walls.   
For by your side I’ll be all I can be   
If Kantoku won’t let me near the balls.

Behold my avatar of boundless luck —   
The one who never tells me that I suck!

  



	8. I Said — Iwaizumi/Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is never quite sure how to answer when Iwaizumi asks the real questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round. It was something of an inverse of augustgreatsword's poem, [So You Worked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012745).

I said I loved to practice   
But I'm not quite sure I do   
I said I'd be happy once I learned this thing or that   
But we both know that won't happen

I said it needed to be perfect   
But I'm afraid it won't ever be   
I said it was all for the thrill of the chase   
But I’ll always remember everyone who did it better

I said there were no regrets   
But putrid failure oozes on my tongue   
I said I loved the game despite what it took from me   
But I rub my knee at the ache in those words

I said it was worth it to be beside you   
But if I went back, I'd change so many things   
I said I wanted you no matter where we went   
But I don't think in had ever felt more alone

I said love was not meant for failures   
But I yearn for it nonetheless   
I didn't know what to say to you   
When you said you loved me anyway. 


	9. Like You — Kunimi/Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way Kunimi sees him changes every time they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for sportsfest 2018 remix round. It's inspired by [i believe we never come back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339336) by charcoalsuns.

i see you work hard   
motivated to exceed   
i am not like you   
  
i hear you shout my name   
a damning accusation   
i am not like you   
  
i tell you we’re fine   
crowns and cloaks go up in smoke    
i am not like you    
  
i see you playing   
smiling, laughing, having fun   
it has been a while   
  
i hear you tell me   
we're rivals now, you’ll beat me   
it has been a while   
  
i tell you at last   
our burned bridges are rebuilt   
it has been a while   
  
we greet each other   
share a meal of recompense   
we will be okay.


	10. Most Ardently — Ushijima/Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plea for not only Oikawa's setter hands, but also his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round. It's inspired by [this MAGNIFICENT art](https://twitter.com/blacktreecle/status/1014197025598894081) by @blacktreecle of Twitter.

Don’t linger here, o setter fair   
And take my hand so you shall see   
The epic skills of us in pair   
Is stronger than they’ll ever be.

Forsake thy team, be at my side.   
I’ll be your anchor verily.   
Do shunt aside thy worthless pride,   
Restore your faith in strength with me.

Not lightly do I make this plea   
To break your bonds and set to flight   
On eagle’s wing and king’s decree   
Ascending to the greatest height.

But think thee not it’s all in sport,   
My quest to stand right next to thee.   
Though I salute you on the court,   
I love you, too, most ardently.


	11. Never Give Up — Ushijima/Yachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only one who suffers more for her love than Sakura Chiyo is Yachi Hitoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round. It's a rewrite of the iconic OP music for Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai, inspired by [this adorable art](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=629800#cmt629800) by @spookyshima on Twitter (not currently posted to Twitter).

**Verse**

He’s tall and really strong, so please don’t get me wrong,  
(Never give up on Ushijima.)   
I wanna be his girl and to step into his world.   
(Never give up on Ushijima.)  
But I just can’t say, oh, why I feel this way.   
(Never give up on Ushijima.)

 

**Prechorus**

Instead I blurt out something stupid and my mouth won’t quit running.  
Oh, why am I always gonna be this way?

 

**Chorus**

I’ll walk along beside you and never say why  
I wanna be your girl, always be there for my guy.  
And to the stars above declaring love  
Or never have a taste of happiness.  
I wanna know you better than I even know me,  
And sing a song of love braver than I ever will be.  
But until then I’ll hang onto the moments I’ve got  
And never give up Ushijima.  
I’ll never give up on Ushijima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sorry for this, but I'm not haha.


	12. Shine — Viktor Nikiforov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lonely on a pedestal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round, inspired by [this fantastic artwork](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/11674.html?thread=2332826#cmt2332826) by siwaraes.

The world, it shines so brightly in his eyes,   
A fit companion for the golden boy,    
Reflecting spotlights and expectations   
Of perfection and vicarious victory.

The ice is warm and alive beneath him,   
Set alight with his artistry and grace.   
Flowers, screams, and promises rain down   
And follow him to every place.

Yet through all the adulation,   
He has never felt more alone,   
Than in cookie-cutter hotel rooms   
That are the closest thing to home.

He wears it with a smile that lies,   
A garnish to his crown of lead,   
His sole companion on empty nights   
Full of tears long left unshed.

Who mourns the reigning king’s lament?   
Who notices his heart of livid scars?   
Who binds together all the pieces   
That are shattered on the ice like stars?

He sews them in a quilt of I’m All Right   
And curls up inside it every night.


	13. In the Stars — Viktor/Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration of two people who find each other and give each other exactly what they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round. It's inspired by [this ficlet](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1714000#cmt1714000) by kerrie13/@nerdygirlkerrie of Tumblr.

Two hearts entwined in love’s consuming grace,   
A monument to lonely years gone by.   
The lonely king and outcast find their place   
Together ‘neath the clear Hasetsu sky.

So hand in hand they walk together now,   
No naysay whispers ever reach their ears --   
One quiet in his love, the other loud,    
Yet neither of them any less than fierce.

A kiss, a touch, a look, a tight embrace --   
They mark each other body, heart, and soul.   
They forge a bond that no one can erase,   
No longer incomplete, two halves made whole.

Their life, not ‘yours’ or ‘mine’, but ‘ours’,   
An epic story written in the stars.


End file.
